What's Up?
by Dystopian Visionary
Summary: Hey ppl. This was my first fanfic ever. I know it's kinda short, but if I get enough reviews, who knows? I just may go on with it...I wrote this at 1:30 AM, when I was bored and hyper, so you know it has to be a little off the wall. Anyway, enjoy!


One fine, sunny day, Kari was sitting in a café with T.K. having a French Vanilla cappuccino. Kari noticed that T.K. was acting kind of nervous, not just normal nervous, but even more so today. He fidgeted in the booth during occasional awkward silences, and drank cup after cup of coffee, which made him shake along with his fidgeting. Kari was starting to get really annoyed, so she finally spoke up.  
"T.K., what the hell is the matter with you today? You're acting all weird and nervous," Kari demanded, the shaking driving her absolutely crazy.  
"Um...nothing," he replied, eyes darting back and forth telling Kari immediately that something was definitely up.   
"That's a lie and you know it!" she cried, drawing a little too much attention to their booth in the corner. "T.K., tell me now or I'll tell Gatomon and she'll come after you with her lightning paw!"  
T.K. fidgeted again, obviously in quite an awkward position here. "Kari, will you shut-up? Everyone is staring!" he whispered harshly, trying to get her to calm down a little, even if it was just for show.   
At that moment, Davis walked in, saw where everyone in the café's eyes were locked, and headed over there to talk to Kari and T.K.  
"Hey Kari!" he cried, sitting next to her. "Oh, hi T.E.," he said, a little pissed off that T.K. had to be here, just when he and Kari were both in the same place, nearly alone. T.K. managed to nod slightly, still fidgeting and shaking. At this point, the audience had lost interest in the two kids sitting in the corner and went back their coffee and chatting.  
"T.K. won't tell me what's wrong with him," Kari complained to Davis, pointing an accusing finger at the guilty party. "He's trusted me with so much before, and now he won't tell me." She crossed her arms and forged her lips into a huge pout.  
Davis got up and plopped down on the seat T.K. was sitting in. "What seems to be the problem, T.E.?"  
T.K. leaned over to whisper something in Davis' ear, and as he did, Davis' eyes widened. When T.K. was done, Davis looked over to Kari who had a really mad look in her eyes, and said, "Oh, it's nothing really. Don't worry about it Kari."  
"Why can't I know?!" Kari wailed, tears starting to form in her eyes. 'Guys can be really mean sometimes,' she thought to herself.  
At this point, Davis had started to fidget too, and Kari noticed instantly. "What is with you guys??" she cried. "Does it have something to do with sitting on that side of the table or something?"  
Both boys nodded in agreement eagerly. Kari's eyes filled with tears and she fled from the café. She ran all the way home, up to her apartment, where only Gatomon was home. She darted into her room where Gatomon was lying on her bed, reading a romance novel.   
Kari burst into the room, collapsed on her bad and began to bawl. "What's wrong, Kari?" Gatomon asked, poking her gently in the back with one of her claws.  
Kari lifted her head and managed to say between sniffs, "T.K. and I went out to a café *sniff* I-I thought that h-he would have l-liked the revealing t-tank top I was wearing.but I don't think he h-had the h-heart to t-tell me h-he didn't!"  
  
Back at the café, T.K. and Davis still sat in their seats, not really able to move. By this time, they had both ordered a coffee each from the waitress.  
T.K. turned to Davis and asked, "Are you calming down?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Davis replied.   
"I'll explain to her when I get home, I guess," T.K. said, looking down. "I hope she'll understand."  
"Girls never understand that sort of thing," Davis said, taking a gulp of his now cooled coffee. "But man, that shirt was something else, huh?"  
T.K. nodded. "The moment she sat down I got a great view. If only I could tell her right away how hard I was."  
Davis laughed. "You aren't the only chicken here. I could've told her I had a rock in my pants, but that would've been kind of embarrassing, now wouldn't it?"  
T.K. laughed too, dug in his pocket and placed a tip for the waitress on the table. But before they could get up to leave, the waitress came to clean up the table, wearing the same tank top as Kari was. She bent over to pick up the money, stuffed it in her pocket then stayed bent over to pick up the 7 coffee cups belonged to T.K., and would return for the rest.  
T.K. looked at Davis, and vice versa. "Let's stay here a little while longer, okay?" T.K. said, looking down again.  
Davis nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea, I think."   
  
  
The End  



End file.
